1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side-mount type engine control apparatus for performing a throttle operation, etc., of an engine of a boat, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an engine system for a boat including an engine (an internal-combustion engine) as a power source, an engine control apparatus which performs a shift operation and a throttle operation by a control lever is known. In JPH4-193696 A (Patent Literature 1) and JP 2015-166225 A (Patent Literature 2), a side-mount type engine control apparatus is described. A mount is provided on a hull. A housing of the side-mount type engine control apparatus is fixed to a mounting surface of a vertical wall of the mount by a bolt. A control lever is provided in the housing. Inside the housing, a shift actuator and a throttle actuator connected with the control lever are arranged. In JP 2015-032226 A (Patent Literature 3), a top-mount type engine control apparatus is described. A housing of the top-mount type engine control apparatus is inserted in an opening formed on an upper wall of a mount provided on a hull from above the mount. Further, a flange portion of the housing is fixed to a mounting surface of the upper wall of the mount by a bolt.
The engine control apparatus includes a control lever. When the control lever is moved to a forward-side shift position or a reverse-side shift position from a neutral position, a mechanical transmission cable for shift is moved to a shift position on the forward side or the reverse side. When the control lever is further rotated, the control lever enters a throttle operation range. In the throttle operation range, as a mechanical transmission cable for throttle is moved in accordance with an operating angle of the control lever, throttle control is performed. In other words, a movement of the control lever is transmitted to the engine via the mechanical transmission cables.
A top-mount type engine control apparatus can be used in a medium-sized or large-sized boat having a relatively large cockpit and a dedicated mount without problems. However, a top-mount type engine control apparatus may not be used in a small boat in which the size of the mount is limited. In contrast, the side-mount type engine control apparatus has a structure in which the housing is fixed to a side surface of the mount. Accordingly, the side-mount type engine control apparatus has an advantage that it can be easily mounted on a relatively small boat. However, in a case of a boat in which a high-power engine is mounted on a small hull, the side-mount type engine control apparatus is required to operate mechanical transmission cables with great force. Accordingly, shifting or throttle operability is deteriorated.
In an engine control apparatus which uses the mechanical transmission cables, a part of the transmission cables, and movable members such as a shift arm and a throttle arm are arranged inside the housing. A movable range of these movable members is relatively large. The engine control apparatus is fixed to the mounting surface of the hull by a bolt. This bolt penetrates the housing. Accordingly, it is difficult to arrange the bolt in the housing such that it does not interfere with the movable members. Moreover, the housing must have high rigidity so that it can withstand a reaction force produced when the movable members move. Thus, one idea was to form a fixing portion such as a flange near an outer periphery of the housing, and fix this fixing portion to the mount by a bolt. However, a problem in the above is that the shape of the housing having the flange is restricted, and moreover, a contour of the housing is enlarged.